hamster_prismfandomcom-20200214-history
Favorites: Hamilton Lyrics
Act One Alexander Hamilton *Put a pencil to his temple, connected it to his brain/And he wrote his first refrain, a testament to his pain *My name is Alexander Hamilton/And there’s a million things I haven’t done/But just you wait, just you wait... *In New York you can be a new man— Aaron Burr, Sir *I wanted to do what you did. Graduate in two, then join the revolution. He looked at me like I was stupid, I’m not stupid *Oui oui, mon ami, je m’appelle Lafayette!/The Lancelot of the revolutionary set!/I came from afar just to say “Bonsoir!”/Tell the King “Casse toi!” Who’s the best?/C’est moi! *Brrrah brraaah! I am Hercules Mulligan/Up in it, lovin’ it, yes I heard ya mother said “Come again?” *If you stand for nothing, Burr, what’ll you fall for? Schulyer Sisters *You want a revolution? I want a revelation. So listen to my declaration *We hold these truths to be self-evident that all men are created equal/And when I meet Thomas Jefferson/Im ‘a compel him to include women in the sequel! *I'm a trust fund baby you can trust me *Look around, look around at how lucky we are to be alive right now! Farmer Refuted *Oh my God. Tear this dude apart *It’s hard to listen to you with a straight face *My dog speaks more eloquently than thee! *But strangely, your mange is the same *Is he in Jersey? *Burr, I’d rather be divisive than indecisive, drop the niceties You'll Be Back *I will send a fully armed battalion to remind you of my love! Helpless *I have never been the type to try and grab the spotlight *We were at a revel with some rebels on a hot night *If it takes fighting a war for us to meet, it will have been worth it *Laughin’ at my sister, cuz she wants to form a harem/I’m just sayin’, if you really loved me, you would share him/Ha! *That boy is mine! That boy is mine! *Eliza, I don’t have a dollar to my name/An acre of land, a troop to command, a dollop of fame/All I have’s my honor, a tolerance for pain/A couple of college credits and my top-notch brain Satisfied *I know my sister like I know my own mind/You will never find anyone as trusting or as kind/If I tell her that I love him she’d be silently resigned/He’d be mine/She would say I’m fine/She’d be lying! Wait For It *I am the one thing in life. I can control. I am inimitable. I am an original *Death doesn’t discriminate/between the sinners and the saints/it takes and it takes and it takes/And we keep living anyway/We rise and we fall/And we break/And we make our mistakes History Has Its Eyes On You *Let me tell you what I wish I’d known/when I was young and dreamed of glory/you have no control/who lives who dies who tells your story *I know that we can win, I know that greatness lies in you. But remember from here on in, history has its eyes on you. That Would Be Enough *Will you relish being a poor man’s wife? Unable to provide for your life? // I relish being your wife. Look around, look around… Yorktown (The World Turned Upside Down) *We’re finally on the field, we’ve had quite a run. Immigrants/We get the job done! *We gotta go, gotta get the job done, gotta start a new nation, gotta meet my son! *Hercules Mulligan I need no introduction. When you knock me down I get the fuck back up again. Dear Theodosia *Dear Theodosia, what to say to you? You have my eyes. You have your mother’s name *I’m dedicating every day to you *You will come of age with our young nation/We’ll bleed and fight for you, we’ll make it right for you/If we lay a strong enough foundation/We’ll pass it on to you, we’ll give the world to you *Oh Philip, you outshine the morning sun/My son *My father wasn’t around/I swear that I’ll be around for you. Non-Stop *Even though we started at the very same time, Alexander Hamilton began to climb. How to account for his rise to the top? Man, the man is non-stop. *Why do write like you’re running out of time? Write every day like you’re running out of time? Every day you fight like you’re running out of time. *I was chosen for the Constitutional Conventional! *What are you waiting for? What do stall for? Act Two Cabinet Battle #1 *These are wise words, enterprising men quote ‘em. Don’t act surprised you guys ‘cause I wrote ‘em. *Your debts are paid cuz you don’t pay for labor, “We plant seeds in the South. We create.” Yeah, keep ranting. We know who’s really doing the planting *And another thing, Mr. Age of Enlightenment—don’t lecture me about the war, you didn’t fight in it. You think I’m frightened of you man? We almost died in the trench while you were off gettin’ high with the French! The Room Where It Happens *When you got skin in the game, you stay in the game. But you don’t get a win unless you play in the game. Oh, you get love for it. You get hate for it. You get nothing if you…Wait for it, wait for it, wait! *God help and forgive me, I wanna build something that’s gonna outlive me. What do you want Burr? Washington On Your Side *I’m in the cabinet. I am complicit in/Watching him grabbin’ at power and kissin’ it/If Washington isn’t gon listen/To disciplined dissidents, this is the difference/This kid is out! One Last Time *Everyone shall sit under their own vine and fig tree, And no one shall make them afraid. Hurricane *I wrote my way out of hell. I wrote my way to revolution. I was louder than the crack in the bell. I wrote Eliza love letters until she fell. I wrote about The Constitution and defended it well. And in the face of ignorance and resistance, I wrote financial systems into existence. And when my prayers to God were met with indifference, I picked up a pen, I wrote my own deliverance. It's Quiet Uptown *There are moments that the words don’t reach. There is a grace too powerful to name. We push away what we can never understand. We push away the unimaginable *I don’t pretend to know the challenges we’re facing. I know there’s no replacing what we’ve lost and you need time. But I’m not afraid, I know who I married. Just let me stay here by your side. That would be enough. *They are standing in the garden, Alexander by Eliza’s side. She takes his hand. It’s quiet uptown. Forgiveness. Can you imagine? The Election of 1800 *I have never agreed with Jefferson once. We have fought on like seventy-five different fronts. But when all is said and all is done, Jefferson has beliefs. Burr has none. Burn *You forfeit all rights to my heart, You forfeit the place in our bed. You sleep in your office instead, With only the memories of when you were mine, I hope that you burn Your Obedient Servant *I will not equivocate on my opinion—I have always worn it on my sleeve. *I don’t wanna fight, but I won’t apologize for doin’ what’s right. The World Was Wide Enough *Legacy. What is a legacy? It’s planting seeds in a garden you never get to see *America, you great unfinished symphony, you sent for me. You let me make a difference. A place where even orphan immigrants can leave their fingerprints and rise up. *Teach me how to say goodbye *I had only one thought before the slaughter/this man will not make an orphan of my daughter! Who Lives, Who Dies, Who Tells Your Story *But when you’re gone, who remembers your name? Who keeps your flame? *I put myself back in the narrative/I stop wasting time on tears/I live another 50 years/it’s not enough *And when my time is up, have I done enough? Will they tell my story? Navigation Category:Hamilton